


Tattoos and Frangipane (Frosting and Ink Remix)

by Espresso-Patronum (BucketRogers)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, flirting with cupcakes, mild flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketRogers/pseuds/Espresso-Patronum
Summary: Tony is a baker who's been thirsting over the tattoo artists across the street for months now.





	Tattoos and Frangipane (Frosting and Ink Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenshincha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenshincha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Frosting and Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115134) by [kenshincha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenshincha/pseuds/kenshincha). 



> Huge thanks to [PjCole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PjCole) and Sadie from the Stony discord for looking over this!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Tony had been watching the storefront of Ameri-Can-Do Tattoo for months now. When it had opened, he spent hours staring at the men moving in. Two men, one moody and brunette, and the other blond and beefy in the best damn way. Tony had sat there thirsting for way too long before it was actually time to open and he had to get to work.

Running the shop meant getting there at around 5 in the morning to finish prepping everything. So, like every day, it was 5 am and he was rushing around putting finishing touches on cupcakes when he noticed the lights coming on in the shop across the street. The rain was pouring down, so he could only see the silhouette of a man, but the shadowed shoulders made it obvious who was walking around.

Thanks to the rain, there wasn’t any line outside his shop for once, so Tony decided to go for it. He grabbed a cupcake from the display case, put it in a carryout box, and rushed out the door.

The torrents of water had him drenched before he even got halfway across the road. When he got to the awning above the tattoo shop, he almost chickened out, but before he could, the door was open and the beefy blond was staring down at him. 

“Hey, Tony! You are Tony, aren’t you? You run the cupcake place across the street!”

Tony gave him a small smile, lifting up the cupcake box. “Yeah, uh, Marvelous Cupcakes, that’s me. I just noticed the lights come on and I figured I should finally come over and say hi. I mean, we’ve been store neighbors for about half a year now?”

“Well, I’m Steve, but come on in, it’s pouring out there.” Tony was about to protest, but then Steve was grabbing his arm and leading him in and he just couldn’t quite bring himself to resist. As soon as he walked in, he was in awe. For a grungy tattoo shop, it was beautiful. While there were tattoo options everywhere, the walls were littered with original works of art. Tony had to admit that they were wonderful beyond anything he could have ever dreamed of.

He was too busy staring at everything to notice Steve hovering nearby until, yet again, Steve had a hand on his arm. Tony blushed a little and, trying not to say something stupid, shoved the box towards him.

“It’s, uh, a cupcake. One of my favorites. The Marvelous Iron cupcake.” He pulled it out, presenting it with a flourish. It had a gold wrapper and the cake itself was vanilla with hot red frosting and a gold leaf across the top. He couldn’t help but admit, to himself, that it was beautiful and one of his proudest creations.

“You brought me a cupcake? Tony, that’s awesome, and honestly… pretty cute.” Steve was grinning now and Tony nearly squeaked at that.

“So, it’s, uh, red velvet!” Tony blurted out, stumbling over his words and trying to ignore the truly devious look on Steve’s face. “Or, a version of red velvet. It’s got a frangipane filling, and the frosting is honey cream cheese.”

“Hmm… I understood absolutely none of what you just said, but I will say this: that looks just like something I could buy at the grocery store.”

Tony scoffed and leaned back, mocking offense. “I should storm out just for that comment, how dare you? Okay, I have a deal for you. You eat the cupcake. If it’s just alright, as you seem to think it will be, you get anything you want for free, every morning, until I keel over from the inevitable sugar overload. Or, if it is the most delicious, delectable, beautiful experience in the world, which it will be, you have to give me a tattoo. Whatever I want, free of charge.”

Steve stared at him, clearly considering it, and those eyes seemed to be boring into his soul. After a few moments, Steve grinned and nodded, reaching out for the cupcake. “Alright. Let me taste this thing since it’s apparently so good.”

Tony handed it over and watched in excitement. As expected, the moment Steve bit into it, his face lit up with joy and he practically moaned in delight.

“Aha! Okay, okay, tell me what you think? Is it good? How much do you like it?” Tony grinned proudly, bouncing on his heels.

“Oh, you know damn well,” Steve grumbled, devouring the rest of the cupcake before finally speaking again. “That was fucking amazing, dude. Okay, so, tattoo. What do you want and where?”

Tony practically beamed with excitement, hopping up onto one of the tattoo beds so he could sit. He tossed the cupcake box to the side, not really caring to look and see where it went, too drawn in by Steve’s eyes. “I’m not sure. You are the artist, aren’t you? Maybe you should design it.”

Steve moved to sit on a rolling stool next to the chair, pushing his sleeves up and damn, his biceps were beautiful. How was every single part of him just beautiful? 

“Very funny, Tony. You don’t really want my opinion on something like this. Tattoos are permanent, you’re going to live with this for a while.”

Tony rolled his eyes and pulled up his shirt, showing a full chest and back of tattooed skin. “I know they’re permanent, Stevie. Now stop trying to scare me off, alright? Anyway, if the pictures on the wall are anything to go by, you’re an amazing artist.”

Tony couldn’t help but grin at the blush that spread across Steve’s cheeks. Up close and personal, everything about Steve had him falling hard.

“Tony, that's.. that's so many, and it's beautiful. There have to be stories behind all of these, like that one!” He rested his finger against Tony's chest then, and oh god, Steve was touching him. Tony forgot to breathe for a moment, then realized which tattoo Steve was pointing at and smiled slightly.

“Ok so, I have this best friend, Rhodey. And, one night, I got real fucking drunk, tried to get a tattoo of my boyfriend's name. I don't know how, cause Rhodey is a far cry from Tiberius, but I'm guessing I just straight up told the guy to tattoo ‘Rhodey’ on me. Then later on, after Rhodey helped me dump that asshole, I decided it was only fitting to commemorate him by getting the name encircle with a heart.” He grinned, remembering Rhodey' s face when he bad scene the updated tattoo. It had truly been priceless and wonderful.

“That's… Tony, that's amazing. Your friend sounds awesome. Okay, so, what about that one?”

By some miracle, nobody showed up that day to either the cupcake shop or Steve's tattoo place, so they spent the entirety of the day talking about tattoos and art and absolutely swooning over each other.

Tony had a feeling he was going to be bringing over a lot of cupcakes for Steve.


End file.
